


She Was Sin

by Purple_Dusk



Category: She Was Sin- Purple Dusk
Genre: Anger, Assault, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Baggage, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Family Secrets, Gangsters, High School, Homophobia, Internalized Misogyny, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, Obsessive Behavior, Partner Betrayal, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rape, Revenge, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-30 09:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Dusk/pseuds/Purple_Dusk
Summary: We all deserve love no matter what we are, we may be sinners but we are sinners in love, sinners willing to be loved.And maybe because we believe we are sinners ... we will find love only to loose it ourselves.---a forbidden love story of a student and teacher and their extremely complicated past.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone. 
> 
> thank you for turning up here. I am sorry but I seriously sucked at summarizing the plot.  
It's a kinda complicated story with tons of angst. I hope i weave a beautiful story out of whatever my mind keeps plotting.   
Hopefully y'all will appreciate it. It's my first ever work. i used to write poems more. but after reading a tons of books i planned to write one myself. so it is like testing waters. lets be optimistic!!
> 
> happy reading!

“Wowwwwww!” The little girl awed at her baby sister who was trying her new baby pink sweater. The baby girl giggled and hid her face with her cute sweater paws. The elder cooed at the sight and started to tickle the little one. Only giggles and laughter were audible in the decorated living room. What a pleasant sight it was!

“Snow!” the younger’s eyes widened as she looked out of the window. She hopped onto the nearby chair. She stood on her little legs holding onto to the wall to support her little frame. It was beautiful outside, almost like a dreamland. The streets were illuminated with colorful lightings. The snowflakes were falling from the night sky covering the earth as if it was draping her in a white soft blanket.

“Wanna go out?” the elder whispered the little girl’s wishes climbing next to her. The younger giggled and nodded in agreement as they tip-toed to the main door. The doorknob was twisted smooth enough to make no noise. The door opened and those little feet made their way out.

Their little pitter-patter somehow caught the attention of the old figure sitting near the fireplace. “Heyy! Where you little witches are flying? Stop right there!” The old lady exclaimed going after the little girls who ran away before they got caught. “You devils running away on the New Year. Come back or else I won’t let you in the whole year” the old woman chased them screaming with a hand on her slightly hunched back

The girls not caring for anyone ran ahead. They were too happy to stop _the New Year’s Eve and new gifts and the snowfall. Everything was perfect. For the eyes of an 8-year old and a 4-year old what else could they have dreamt of. The girls ran to the nearby park. The ground filled with snow and the swings and slides were frozen. At the corners were the heaps of snow looking like a miniature of snow-covered hills. The green grass had crystallized and the pine trees were more white than green. Without wasting a second the girls started with their adventure to explore the frozen world in the skin of Elsa and Anna. The elder shook the pine tree letting the snowfall on her little sister who was mesmerized as if it wasn’t just snow but magical sparkles. They threw snowballs at each other, leaped on the heaps of snow hills and rolled on the snowy ground laughing till their hearts filled and stomach ached. In between of those giggles, the old lady’s screams echoed in their ears. The lady with her slow pace finally arrived to see her granddaughters sitting on the ground with snow in their hands ready to attack her. As soon as she neared them, those little feet rose and their tiny hands threw snowballs at her.

“Ahhhh! You two witches!” The grandmother was defending against innocuous attacks. The three goofed around naturally. The elder was in the character of the frozen queen saving her sister from the old lady’s grasp. A few hours passed by as they sit down together tired.

“My little fairies will fall ill. It’s getting colder. Hmm. Let’s go back to my babies. I will tell you another story of angels and then we will cuddle in the warm covers. Mama and papa must be waiting.” The granny crouched down to their level caressing their rosy cheeks.

“Noooooo granny” the two whined in protest. “But babies it isn’t safe for angels to hang around late at night. The _devils_ are wandering. You should stay warm and safe”. The granny had a way with words after all. Or maybe her words were true. The innocent souls agreed and laid their little palms on their grandmother’s huge ones. All three started walking back to their home. 

It was late at night. The three figures walking back to their home on the deserted road. The smoke puffing out of the chimneys giving away an illusion of clouds. The cold breeze turning harsh and all the little girls thought of snuggling into warm blankets. The old lady’s thoughts were busy webbing the fairy tale she promised to her little granddaughters.

But all those thoughts came to halt by a high-pitched scream that echoed from the inside of the house. The three of them ran towards their home. Several black cars were parked in front of their residence. The main door was left ajar. The old lady bewildered at the sight.

At that moment the elder sister broke free from the hold of the old lady.

“Aliiiii….Nooo” the grandmother whisper yelled in an attempt to stop her. But it was too late.

The innocent soul ran inside the house with a smile only to be greeted by the horrific sight of demise.

Their home was devastated. The perfectly arranged house looked like the panorama of Satan’s house. The newly bought furniture was crashed to one side as if a giant was making a way for himself. Their newly bought Porcelain vases from last month’s Japan trip lay shattered on the floor. The beautiful paintings hung loosely on the wall with uneven edges of the broken glass around the frame.

The little girl was shocked would be an understatement. She quietly and carefully tip-toed in her way to search her parents. As she approached deeper in the silent house, she heard heavy panting of breaths. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest. The fears were crawling under her skin. The restless girl was shaking as she walked closer to the sounds. She almost screamed at the sight in front of her. `

The blood spattered across the furnished floor. The cold bodies of her parents lay motionless on the white marble floor. Several bullets were pierced on her father’s chest. A faint breath still escaped his lungs. His eyes were threatening to close any moment.

_Dad... mum..._

Three muscular men were standing in front of the bodies with revolvers in their hands. There was also a boy standing in the room holding a gun, trembling in the corner.

None of them noticed the little girl standing behind them. One of the men spat on her father’s face and kicked him mercilessly. Those half-lidded eyes of her father were resisting closing as if waiting for someone. His blurred vision, at last, made contact with his little angel’s eyes. Right at the moment, the man raised his armor and pulled the trigger. The loud sound of the gun was heard and the father closed his eyes accompanying his dead life partner.

The loud sound of the shot terrified the old lady outside as she clutched onto her 3-year old granddaughter. She carefully picked her up in her weak bones and ran to hide in a dark alley. Tears flowing continuously from her eyes as she held the little girl close to her chest.

The elder girl was too shocked to even react. It was as if she was hit with a thunderbolt. She sensed the men turning on their heels and ran to hide behind the curtains. She peeked from behind to see the men with their bloodied hands heading out of the house. The shivering 12-year old boy was trailing behind them with timid steps. A sob escaped from the little girl and the boy halted in his steps. His eyes fell on the little frame hiding behind the curtain. He glanced at her observantly for the moment and before she could blink he ran away leaving behind the girl in tears.

_ Her life was devastated_.


	2. Chapter 1

The midnight sky retired as the morning arrived grooming the sky in all reds and oranges. The clouds gathered near the horizon to welcome the sun. The morning dew is awaiting the sunrise to bid her farewell. And as the sun shone from the canopy of clouds, the sky breath to life. The red sky with its silver-lined clouds looked no less than an Indian bride on her wedding day. The wind blew making the clouds move and unveiled the soft sun rays shining bright waking up the earth from its deep slumber. The birds chirping and humming fly high from their nests finally bidding farewell to yesterday.

It was all so peaceful. Nature was so peaceful. But amongst this peacefulness, something was really disturbing that has made a certain beautiful sapphire eyed to snap open from her sleep.

The continuous buzzing of the alarm clock seemed indomitable. Huffing in annoyance the sleeping beauty sat up on her bed only to be welcomed by the devious smirk of her elder sister.

“Ughhhh….Aliceeee… I hate you”

“And Good morning to you too Amelia. Thank you!”

“It’s so early in the morning.”

“Have you forgotten that your summer break ends today? And finally, you will enter your senior grade. I am so excited.”

“It is even your last year in University. Isn’t it?”

“Yeah! I will be finally graduating and can apply for a decent job. Then quit being the bar girl!”

“Yeah!”

“Now hurry up! You don’t wanna be late for the first class, don’t you?”

“Hmm”

The elder sister left Amelia alone in her room to ponder on different things. It was going to be her first day of the senior grade but still, she wasn’t as excited as she should be. Two more years to go, Amelia thought. For the last 5 years, she has been counting each day of her school life to know when it will come to an end.

Studying in the most prestigious school is in every ambitious student’s bucket list and Amelia was no different. She left no stone unturned to earn herself a seat in the most reputable institute of North Carolina; The McClellanville Charter Academy. When Amelia cleared the strenuous examination she was absolutely on the cloud nine. But in no less than a week, her dream come true was drastically turned to a nightmare come true. The ambitious little girl didn’t have the slightest of the idea about the menaces she was going to face.

Amelia was cruelly bullied by the entire upper-class high societal girls as she didn’t look good in their posh cultured school. They would push her around and taunt her on every step. The first week she protested and the second she avoided them. But no matter what she did, the bullies found their sadistic pleasure in hurting her. She soon became their personal toy for entertainment. After weeks of suffering, Amelia thought of giving up and obeyed them just in case they spare her of some mercy. But instead of mercy, she was only rewarded with hatred. She was treated like a speck of dust, always unwanted. The high-intensity tyrannizing school life was becoming unbearable and all she could think was of running away.

But how _could_ she?

Life was not a bed of roses for her. Her life was the complete opposite of what life should be. To her happiness was something fictional and unrealistic. The pain was so much that it became the only emotion she could feel and describe. Losing her parents at four was no less agonizing when she even lost her granny at age six. Her whole world came crashing down shutting off all the rays of hope. She couldn’t comprehend what sin she commenced to be punished this brutally and inhumanly. Before she could know the beauty of life, she was pushed into the burning furnace of torture and suffering. With time she was so much used to the misery that she forgot to smile.

_The endurance of affliction became so natural that the absence of pain now confused her._

~

“Heyy! Why do you look so down? Aren’t you excited?” Jenny asked Amelia as they were passing through the classrooms.

“What’s there to be excited about? It’s just another session of bullying!”

“I know.”

Jenny sighed. She was the only friend of Amelia. Being a geeky nerd, Amelia Walther and Jenny Wilson shared a lot of common interests. Both never fancied the aristocracy luxuries or reckless lifestyles. They rather found peace in between the meaningful pages of classics. And being the black sheep they found a true friend within each other. But unlike Amelia, Jenny was never a target for the elite students as she herself was the daughter of an influential business tycoon. Jenny was simple considered out of the group but never a victim.

Both entered the class and walked to the corner vacant seats. They sat beside each other. The other students threw at them absurd glares before resuming their work. Jenny and Amelia were used to such behavior. _Hate_ was like a second skin they grew in.

The commotion in the room fell into pin-drop silence once the class teacher stepped into the classroom. A man of mid-thirties with slicked black hair perfectly combed entered into the class. He wore a crisp white shirt with blue pants and a red tie giving away the professional look.

“Good morning students. I am **Professor Silas Green**. I will be your class teacher for the session. I will be teaching you “Human Physiology and Embryology”. I expect you guys to be at your best so we can have a good time till the end of the session. Any kind of misconduct will not be tolerated and the person held responsible should be liable to the consequences. Thank you.”

Prof. Green finished his introductory speech with his signature smile and proceeded with the class.

After a good 50-minute of the lecture the students finally heard the bell rung indicating the dismissal of their current class. Everyone stood to leave the class before the professor decided to speak again.

“Before you all disperse I wanted to say something to you guys, not as a teacher but as an adviser. Whenever a life is planted in a woman’s womb, she tries her best to nurture it. She fights hard to not let those faint heartbeats to fade away. But then not every mother is successful enough to nourish it to its potential. At times she may fail. But the best part is the child _never ceases_ to grow. It fights its inner battle even if it’s just a cell or a developing embryo. It continues to grow against all odds and finally gets born as a baby. So our lives are also similar to this phenomenon. The galaxy keeps conspiring to help us and if someday it’s unsuccessful, don’t be afraid. You are_ always_ strong enough to fight. Don’t belittle your own potential. No matter wherever destiny plants you, make sure you always bloom. If a mere cell can fight for its existence, _why can’t you?_ Always remember this. 

Thank you, everyone.”


	3. Chapter 2

_ “You never know when a moment and a few sincere words can impact a life forever” _

_ ~Zig Ziglar._

The sincere words spoken somehow seeped their way into the frozen heart of the brunette. It warmed her heart to hope that she might fight her way back to her real happiness. She tried to be positive even if the world has only offered her scars that were deeply engraved in her soul. But she chose to give life one last shot. Maybe it’s worth it.

The two girls along with everyone hurried for their next scheduled class.

“Oh my god! Why did Professor have to spill his wise words before Satan’s class?”

“What’s wrong? I found his words very... Profound.”

“Well they sure were. But Satan is not gonna spare us from his utter profound humiliation if we arrive late for his class.”

“Satan? Who are you talking about?

“You will find out.”

“Is he that bad?”

“I don’t I have heard stories.”

“Stories like what?”

“I shall feed your curious ass later. First rush to class.”

The two girls squeezed themselves from the busy hall way making way for their class. Amelia was trying to escape herself from sandwiching between a muscular guy and an emo girl. The other two weren’t budging from the way and no matter what avoiding a clash with one of them seemed impossible. And just as expected the muscular guy pushed Amelia forward making her stumble on the mentioned emo-girl. The short tempered emo was annoyed and with one push from her, Amelia was thrown again to tumble over a group of girls spilling their morning coffees.

“Bitch!”

A girl with ginger-red hair and furious green eyes screamed at the brunette.

“I-I am s-sorry Rebecca. It was un-unintentional.”

**Rebecca Forbes**, the head cheerleader of the school, was anything but cheerful. Loaded with a colossal amount of ego for being the only heir of Forbes industry, she was an epitome of conceited hubris. It flattered her vanity to be the most popular lady in her premises and she never minded to flaunt it in front of others. She had a chauvinistic attitude because of her wealth and possession and believed that she was meant to dominate others.

“You bloody crackhead! Are you fucking blind? You bloody spilled my coffee. Can you even afford Starbucks? No no… do you even know Starbucks? Bloody looser!”

The whole corridor stood still as Rebecca’s voice echoed in every corner. All students aligned themselves to watch another episode of bullying. Some were scared, some disgusted and some enjoyed it. Rebecca was fuming with anger. She glared at Amelia with pure disgust and hatred.

“This should knock some senses in your shit-filled head”

With the words said, Rebecca splashed the remaining coffee aiming straight at Amelia’s face. The brunette winced in pain as the hot liquid came in contact with her face dripping down to her neck. Her chest burned as the hot coffee soaked her white blouse staining it immediately. Few drops glided down her body to the edge of her clothing and escaped down to taint the cold floor.

All the sunshine she had gathered faded into thin air. It looked as if her gloomy life could never hold on to any ray of hope. All those sincere words then seemed like sugar-coated lies.

_How can I blossom where I am brutally killed every moment? How can I love this life which is nothing but chronicle of misery and death? How can I fight when I am already tainted with scars of failure? _

A few gasps were all that was heard. A devious smirk was plastered on the blonde’s face as she watched Amelia’s miserable condition. Tears were stinging in Amelia’s eyes. Her eyelids were getting heavy with unshed tears threatening to fall at any moment. She raised her cold hand to caress her burning cheeks. A low whimper escaped her lips at the touch as she retrieved her hand back and continued to look down.

“Poor kitty, are you hurt? Oh my! Your clothes are drenched in coffee. Such a mess!” 

Rebecca yanked the hair of the whining girl and spat her venomous words.

“Next time you dare spill my coffee, I will make sure you spill tears from your eyes for the entire life. Now GET LOST.”

Rebecca pushed Amelia forward with a great force, but before the brunette could kiss the floor large hands caged her small frame forbidding her to fall for the gravity. Amelia clutched the arms of the person to balance on her feet and stood straight. Warm honey-brown eyes locked with her sapphire wet ones, making her feel all safe and secure.

“Professor” Amelia could only mumble a word before Silas decided to snap the hell out of the Forbes girl.

“Who do you think of yourself to be this disrespectful towards a student? Rebecca Forbes, you might be the ruler in your house, but inside the campus you are equal to everyone else. Apologize now”

“Sorry?” .The “sorry” came out as more of a question than an apology. Rebecca snorted as she looked the coffee- drenched girl and rolled eyes at her.

” Snap out of that attitude Forbes or I am gonna _make you_, and trust me you are not going to like that”

Silas Green roared in the hallway making everyone freeze in the position. Rebecca huffed in annoyance before squeaking out an inaudible sorry again in front of everyone. Dissatisfied with the reaction Silas didn’t let it slide so easily.

“Meet me in my cabin once the school ends.”

Those were the last words spoken before everyone scrambled back in their directions to class and a crying Amelia with a trailing behind Jenny rushing to the nearest bathroom. Amelia let out broken sobs as Jenny helped her clean her clothes. The air has dried the coffee making her clothes stick and clammy. Jenny was trying her best to remove the stain while Amelia continued to clean her sticky skin. After a few minutes, Jenny adjusted Amelia’s whole appearance making it look presentable enough. Wiping her tears Amelia stepped out of the washroom.

~

“Thank God he hasn’t arrived. Let’s go!”

Jenny whispered in Amelia’s ears before dragging her inside the classroom. But as soon as they enter, a steel cold voice boomed inside the room that made the girls freeze in their respective positions.

“Who gave you the permission to enter my class?”

A voice so deep and intimidating that can even make demons bows down, rung in the girls’ ears like a death siren. Their heartbeats accelerated to the point where they doubted they could hold on to their postures anymore. Just like a deer caught in headlights the terror was precisely etched over their shockingly pale faces. Under their eyelashes they could see a figure approaching them from one corner of the room in a painfully slow pace. They didn’t dare to raise their heads to look over the person.

“I asked you girls something. Don’t you have the minimum courtesy to answer me?”

The figure asked with a threateningly low voice to the already terrorized girls. The brunette’s fingers were trembling terribly that she had to clutch onto her best friend’s hand in order to stop that.

“ANSWER ME!”.

The teacher snapped out immediately. The girls whimpered in fear. They were literally shaking, with their every nerve cell praying to the gods above to save them one last time. Amelia could definitely feel the furious glare the said “Satan” directed towards them.

“You show up after 15 minutes of the scheduled time with this horribly pathetic attire and even got the audacity to sneak inside the classroom without my granted permission. What a bold move I must say!”

“W-We a-are s-sor..”

“Oh please! Don’t be sorry. In fact I believe you both should be awarded for your boldness. Isn’t it?”

“No Si..”

“And your reward is to get out of my class this instant and never dare to step inside for a whole week”

“B-Bu”

“Learn how to be punctual and respectful at the first place and then you will be permitted. Now out off my sight. OUT!”

Amelia was almost on verge of tearing up. The brunette wasn’t a weak soul but the events of the past few hours have succeeded in down-casting her enthusiasm. She didn’t expect her first day to be of all sunshine and rainbows, but she was at least expecting a decent and less problematic situation.

Being one of the idle students was her dignity. And being shunned from the class by a teacher on the very first encounter was a big blow on her self-esteem. She wanted her first impression to be the finest exemplar. But now the humiliation felt like a blemish on her image. On the other hand, Jenny was still under the high trepidation but in a controllable extent. Maybe she was already expecting such apprehension behavior from the “Satan”.

“Are you both hard on hearing? I SAID GET OUT!”

The girls squealed at the shout and slowly proceeded to get out of the class. As they were close to the exit, the classroom’s door creaked open and out stood the much unexpected Prof.Green with his signature smile. Amelia’s tear-filled eyes locked with Green’s honey brown eyes that flashed concern and warm for a second, before turning back to its blank state. Silas averted his gaze from Amelia and looked at jenny, then followed to the teacher-in charge standing behind the girls.

“Prof.Woodwords mind if have a word with you.” Silas spoke with ease and gestured Mr.Woodwords to get around the corner for the private conversation.

Prof.Woodwords nodded his head and marched outside of the class to have the conversation with his colleague. Silas gave a reassuring look to the girls before trailing behind the other professor.

After a few minutes, the anxious girls were graced with Prof. Woodwords presence who mumbled “go to your seats” as he walked past them. The girls were surprised by the sudden change of mind. A lot of questions popped in their head, but they didn’t want to risk their safety by asking the teacher anything.

“Thanks Xavier”

All the doubts were cleared once Silas peeked through their door and thanked the professor before signing out of the scene. The girls sighed in relief and thanked their “_savior of the day_” in their hearts.


	4. Chapter 3

The golden brown liquid stayed still against the glass. The ripples on its surface have ceased and the floating ices have now melted leaving behind its coldness. The air resonated in the vibrations of the loud music blasting from the boom box. The disco lights flickering in the rhythm of the beat as the crowd loosened themselves trying to dive away from the miserable reality.

The atmosphere was intoxicating, _painfully,_ bunch of drunkards drinking away their agony.

Dressed in the sultry bar girl uniform of a black flared mini skirt and a tight silk shirt, that could choke anyone’s breath, showcasing a good view of puffed up breasts and cleavage, Alice served the drinks behind the counter observing the crowd of maniacs low-key sympathizing them.

Throughout the four years of her life around the club, ”**Mid o’ clock**”, she has come to realize that, apart from a few exceptional, the only people who knock themselves over the alcohol are the already knocked out people bearing broken souls, soaked in desperation, willing to endow anything to mend their fragments, even if its ephemeral. Those are the people who are addicted to the short-term relief sensation that makes them feel alive in their sub-conscious world.

She has witnessed those real faces with different masks. She has witnessed the same girl pretending to be a hard catch, with rolling down tears and smudged mascara searching for true love; witnessed the same man with a stoic face and proud smile with slumped shoulders and incoherent mumblings of regret and remorse; witnessed the same college guy laughing in love as well as smiling in pain. She has seen those deep scars that they try to hide and run away from, she has seen how every beating heart was brimming of emotions that were only left behind in those _empty_ glasses of the club.

It felt like some deal, a glass of alcohol in exchange of a glass of emotions. But sadly, the emotions just never run dry and the urge to avoid those remains perennial.

Emotions are _ceaseless_ and so is the pain.

“One Dewar’s Ancestor Blend on rocks!”

The focused background suddenly blurred as her eyes zoomed on the guy in front of her, beige skin with warm undertones and light hazel eyes piercing into her deep blue ones. Alice was transfixed by the unfamiliar handsome figure standing in front of her with a quirked eyebrow as if waiting for some reaction. She quickly zoned back to the reality and plastered a polite smile as an apology for her buffering response.

She staggered her way in attempts to recall the words she heard before she was distracted by the certain stranger who must have sketched a queer impression of her in his mind. Living with a bunch full of pale faces for a long time she was surprised to see a tawny guy. Maybe she was simply bored of porcelain skin and was happy to find someone with a tan and color on their face. Or maybe she wasn’t witnessing another dead pale face but a beautiful alive face after a long time.

It felt outlandish and weirdly refreshing.

There were loud whispers beside her that were audible to her sensitive ears. Her eyes angled to the view the peripheral as she poured the drink in the glass. Some middle age men were sticking their numb asses on the stools, trying to sip the drink in the slowest pace possible, ogling at the displaying cleavages and successfully being branded as outrageously perverts. But much to their bad luck the other beauties and few from the couches nearby had their eyes directed to the man seated on her counter, trying their best to steal some of his attention who was busy scrolling something over his phone. The situation looked peculiar and authentic at the same time. Men will be men and women shall be women.

Well, can she blame them, when she herself can’t stay focused? In all honesty the man was a sight worth a glance. Clad in a black leather jacket with a black-white checkered shirt under it that wasn’t properly tucked in his perfectly fit stone-washed ripped jeans. He looked a real badass, or a sexy badass.

Alice composed her wayward thoughts before going over to the stranger and handing him the ordered drink.

The man took the drink without giving any acknowledgement to her presence. He kept on scrolling through his thread of messages occasionally swiveling his drink and finally chucking it down his throat. His eyebrows scrunched with eyes shut for a moment while enduring the burning sensations in his throat.

Alice stood there dumbly taking a chance to pour her attention to some of his detailed features. The piercings on his thick brows to the slightly peeking tattoos on his neck that roared “rebel”, oddly mesmerized her. She even found his edgy haircut of a long comb over and that low bald fade shape up quite attractive. Strangely, she always had a gentlemen preference but maybe her thoughts were already biased from the beginning of the evening by the tan skin to think rationally. So tonight the guy definitely topped in her list of exception.

The hazel eyes flashed open and Alice was suddenly caught off-guard by his piercing gaze. She could see his lashes being slightly damped, that might have gone unnoticed if she wasn’t attentive. Neither of them blinked as if trying to decipher each other’s thoughts staring into each other’s eyes. Alice could feel the mild wave of heat slithering under her skin when suddenly the guy spoke.

“Zach”

A silvery voice reverberated that was completely opposite of his personality. It was manly but at the same time seemed light and pleasant. His eyes don’t seem piercing anymore rather they looked relaxed and a tad bit sociable. His posture has waned out the stiffness and gave away a welcoming vibe.

“Sorry.”

“My name”

“Oh! Alice”

“I know”

“How?”

Alice’s eyes widened in shock and her mind suddenly jumped into conclusions of the guy in front being some stalker or murderer and imagining all scenarios of painful torture and brutal death. Zach’s voice broke into a chuckle as he shook his head already able to read Alice’s assumptions based on her expression.

“It’s written on your badge.”

The shock contoured face quickly transformed into a red wine shade in embarrassment. She felt ashamed for being such a dumb-head and cursed under her breath. Her eyes quickly broke the gaze from the hazel ones and concentrated on her unpolished nails.

“How long have you been working here?”

“Four years.”

Alice couldn’t dare to raise her eyes and chose to keep them low that was until Zach leaned closer than the decent distance and tilted her chin to look into her eyes. Alice could feel her breathing stop for the moment. Beautiful hazel eyes reflecting her deep blue color blending together like some artistic abstract painting.

“Thank you... for the drink”.

Zach leaned back and placed the glass on top of the counter so smoothly that hardly Alice could trace the movement. His minty breath with a tinge of alcohol was still ghosting over her lips. She stood there still and bashful watching the tawny guy leaving his seat and fading under the dim lights.

It took a moment for her to come out of the spell and finally release a breath. She palmed her hot cheeks unable to believe how strangely good she felt tonight. Maybe it’s just hormones or maybe the unfamiliarity with such situations, but it felt exhilarating without any apparent reason. She couldn’t pinpoint what it was. It definitely felt like some beautiful illusion she lived in the moment. It was like some spark that coursed through her, rejuvenating her every cell with its thrilling sensation, and then suddenly extinguished as soon as he disappeared. That inexplicable feeling felt too good to be real.

But the empty glass on top of the counter was evident that it wasn’t just any illusion.

Her attention was suddenly caught by something gold speckle that looked blurry under the empty glass bottom. She slid the glass aside to find a black card that embodied a _“Zach”_ beautifully calligraphed in gold hue and a contact number under it.

Her breath hitched.

And just like that the smothered spark was lit _back_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you stick till the end!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks!
> 
> Whoever is reading this....thank you so much for spending your time here. Not to belittle myself or anything but honestly i am new to this who story writing and plotting thing. So it is kinda natural for me to mess up. So if ever there is any confusion feel free to comment or ask for a quick explanation that i add at the end of the chapter to help clear your doubts.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome. after all we should and must help each other to improve.
> 
> i have rambled enough!! jump to the story now!!

It was past midnight. The busy streets transformed into deserted lanes, ever so calm and still like the night sky. The street lights illuminated dimly silently declaring their senility.

People say darkness is a danger, but strangely for Alice darkness felt safe. The broad daylight may have filled vitality in other souls but for her, those bright hours draped her character in disgrace and ignominy. The broad daylight made her vulnerable to people’s judgment, a victim to those scandalous opinions for working in a club and personated her as someone that society addressed as an “escort”.

With time she grew bold and strong. With all those gathered experiences now she has grown to be a rational person rather than an unjustifiable and presumptuous mortal. She believes she knows better, but can she ignore every time? The constant weathering on her self confidence never ceases. Society hardly changes. No matter how advanced people become they still are rooted deep in their shallow mindset. Alice forbids herself from dwelling deep into her past. She shrugs off those memories and marches ahead against the calm breeze.

The warm and cozy feeling engulfs her as she steps inside her home. _Home,_ that she calls now was an abandoned house at the end of the street residing in all isolation and deterioration, was a blessing offered to her in that dreadful thunderstorm night.

_No. Please let me go. _

_Stay away from me…_

_Leave my sister…_

_What are you doing??_

_No one can hear your cries kitten._

_You can’t fight me, baby._

_Amyyy….!!!_

Those screams still faintly echo in her mind. That unforgettable night was brutally engraved into her life. And in that awful night, this abandoned home became their savior. She couldn’t be grateful enough to destiny to have finally harbored their sails safely.

Alice blinked away those haunted memories. She softly padded further into the dark house not wanting to disturb her sister. Surprisingly Amelia’s bedroom was vaguely illuminated. It was past midnight and the sun would be up in a few hours. Alice knocked softly on the younger’s door before peeking inside. The lamp beside the study table was lit and a head was resting on the table. Alice took in the innocently sleeping Amelia’s face, with a baby pout and a bunch of papers scattered on the table underneath her arm where her head rested. Alice cooed at her adorably sleeping baby sister.

Life has been tough on them but nevertheless, her sister was an angel in disguise to have never left her side in every step and turn. She smiled at her angel and went back to get a serape for her. Alice tried to be as smooth as possible not to wake Amelia but much to her dislike she managed to knock the pencil holder causing Amelia to stir in her sleep. Amelia groggily opened her eyes to see the panic on Alice’s face.

“Sorry I woke you up.”

“No. It’s good that I woke up. I have yet to finish my task”

“A lot of stress I see. Isn’t it just the first week?”

“Yeah, but we got a really strict teacher. He doesn’t tolerate slack in work.”

“Ah! Must be unbearable!”

“Oddly I like it. He offers what one deserves according to one’s efforts. Not nonchalantly distributing rewards like aids to the refugee.”

“Impressive. It’s hard to find reliable teachers these days.”

“It is. But it would have been better if he wouldn’t go too hard on students. His demand for ingenuity can be sometimes a real pain in my ass.”

“I can understand. Try to finish soon and get some rest. The school will be starting in a few hours.”

“Yeah.”

~~

The scorching sun was now hiding behind the clouds. The cracked lands have finally healed. The dusty leaves were now clean, breathing a little more and working a little less. It wasn’t any heavy downpour, just a soothing rain enough to wet the soil, water the thirsty and shower the earth.

The busy life seemed to have relaxed. Maybe it has. The pitter-patter raindrops were like some magic spell no one could escape. The bliss was yearned by every heart, some trying to capture it in the touch of their finger pads, tracing the slipping raindrops on the glass window and some closing eyes and submitting to the lullaby of the shower. Such a beautiful irony it was, the crushing raindrops to cure the restless hearts, the fallen to set free the chained scars.

Amelia’s eyes were stuck on the drenched paper boats floating on the puddle. The smeared ink forming an abstract pattern, the already wet paper, slightly tearing up edges and the disfigured structure of boat strangely felt aesthetic to her, as if resembling herself, torn, blemished and artistic. The teacher’s voice was long unheard. Her mind wandered to the person who made her believe that her imperfect life was just imperfect and not ugly.

_The flawless might be the prettiest but the one who is flawed will always be more beautiful._

The words reverberated in her mind and she closed her eyes allowing herself to sublimate into the bliss of rain, exposing her veiled damaged heart to finally heal. But don’t they say nostalgia is ephemeral. Just as she was about to dive deep into the feeling of serenity, the sky thundered in all its might and an equally loud voice rumbled inside, dragging her consciousness back to the somber class. 

**(CASCA first, then the other Conspirators and BRUTUS stab CAESAR)**

CAESAR

Et tu, Brute! Then fall, Caesar.

Dies

Three months have elapsed yet the authority of Prof.Woodword’s voice is still perfectly intact. The intimidating voice Amelia faced months ago for a delayed entrance was still pristine. The deep voice laced with austerity demanded attention as if clearly sensing the fluctuating concentration of Amelia.

Her closed eyes fluttered open to lock with the ice-cold eyes that were already directed in her direction. Amelia bit her lip anticipating the humiliation that would be thrown at her. She peeked through the lashes of her downcast eyes unable to meet the strong gaze. But before anything could occur the ear-splitting bell rang, cutting the thick tension between the teacher and student’s silent war.

Xavier pursed his lips in a thin line refraining himself from uttering anything and channelized his words to conclude the class.

“We have studied until the scene of Brutus back-stabbing Caesar, sighting an example of ultimate betrayal. It gives a lesson to learn: Never trust anyone absolutely.

I want everyone to critically analyze the plot and put forward your views in the next class without any fail”

The class groaned in dismay but nevertheless felt livelier to have successfully survived the class till the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a short chap! if you like it hit a kudos!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys wanna ask anything( regarding the story) always a welcome.  
Do let me know if there is any confusion or you need a character details page, i will gladly turn it up.  
Stay tuned for further updates.   
Please let me know your feedback (Positive and negative both are welcomed. )  
I love you.   
Stay happy. Stay healthy.
> 
> P. S. No Promises, but i will try to post every Saturday or Sunday.


End file.
